This invention relates generally to particle separators and more particularly to a particle separator for removing contaminants such as sand and dust from the airstream supplied to an engine. Operation in particle-laden or dirty air reduces both the overall efficiency and life expectancy of reciprocating engines. In gas turbine engines of the type used to power helicopters and the like, operation in sand-laden atmospheric conditions has resulted in a dramatic increase in cases of engine erosion damage and has underscored the need for effective systems to protect such engines from the air-carried particles. This problem becomes more acute in the small-size class engine where the relatively delicate nature of flow path components and the high angular velocities employed substantially reduce the engine tolerance to sand particle ingestion. Over the years, numerous sand and dust separators have been developed. Examples of such separators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,371,471 and 3,534,548, both issued to H. D. Connors; 3,673,771, Dickey; and 3,720,045, Murphy; all assigned to Avco Corporation, assignee of the present invention. Other examples of separators are covered in French Pat. No. 769,259, British Pat. No. 446,268, U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,540 and German Pat. No. 543,466.
The increased engine protection afforded by these units has more than justified their use. However, physical limitations imposed by engine configurations limit the use of such units. With regard to gas turbine engines, the particle separator herein described is both small and efficient in that it removes contaminants without a large pressure drop across the assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a particle separator which can be added to any existing engine.
A further object of this invention is to provide a particle separator which can be used with automobile and truck engines, as well as gas turbine engines.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a particle separator which incorporates a plurality of channel assemblies arranged side-by-side.
And yet another object of this invention is to provide a particle separator having a substantially flat panel configuration wherein the size of said panel can be changed depending on the requirements of the engine with which the separator is to be incorporated.